


The Longest Week (2014)

by mydwynter



Series: The Longest Week Drabble Fest [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Lewis (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alien Planet, Boxing Day, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Hogmanay, Holidays, Humor, Joyful, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydwynter/pseuds/mydwynter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles created as gifts for The Longest Week Drabble Fest 2014.</p><p><b>Christmas Communion:</b> Cleaning up after Christmas, Nick and James find themselves making a rather important commitment.<br/><b>(Grand) King of Peace:</b> Mycroft gives an overly large gift. Greg doesn't particularly mind.<br/><b>Revenge of the Pine King:</b> Arthur and Ford are at the pointy end of a race of malevolent pine trees.<br/><b>I Saw Three Gifts:</b> This Christmas, Arthur has selected the most brilliant gifts ever.<br/><b>Chemistree:</b> John has an idea for Sherlock. It's the catalyst for another experiment entirely.<br/><b>Hogmanay:</b> Holmes's New Years' gift for Watson opens up a door he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Communion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/gifts), [jenncho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenncho/gifts), [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/gifts), [billiethepoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiethepoet/gifts), [wearitcounts (Sher_locked_up)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_locked_up/gifts), [HiddenLacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLacuna/gifts).



> Kicking off the Longest Week Drabble Fest 2014 with something for [Mazarin221B](http://www.tumblr.com/mazarin221b), who not only is an adored beta and friend, but is also an avowed aficionado of Nick/James—for which I will never stop thanking her.
> 
> This references the main event in my _Lewis_ Christmas story, ["Magi".](http://archiveofourown.org/works/608459)

Nick piled tissue paper in the decorations box. He picked up three bronze elephants, their trunks and tails linked.

"They're five years old now," said James behind him.

Nick turned and smiled. "That was the best year."

"Only because Magi Christmas was new."

"No. Because _we_ were new."

"Ahhh."

"Can't believe it's been five years."

"Five years of job changes, long distances, and unwritten books?"

"Relationship sandpaper." Nick said, shrugging it away. They were all the better—and smoother—for it.

"So you're interested in five more?"

"Only if you make it fifty."

James smiled. Slow. Serene. "That's a deal."


	2. (Grand) King of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Duchesscloverly](http://duchesscloverly.tumblr.com/), who's been sick over the holiday, with the hope that it might bring a smile.
> 
> (This drabble refers to [this "Ask Greg and Mycroft" answer,](http://mydwynter.tumblr.com/post/100180978192/mycroft-and-greg-what-did-you-give-each-other-for) in which we learned that Mycroft sometimes has trouble calibrating his gift-giving to within normal levels.)

"How are you enjoying the bed?" said Mycroft over speakerphone.

"I can't decide if it's the most selfless or selfish gift I've ever received."

"That's not an answer."

"That's not a _bed_. It's a yacht with a mattress."

"But you'll be unlikely to slide off now, won't you."

"Do you want to test that theory?"

"Ah-ha. So I'm not entirely out of your good graces."

Greg looked at the bed, which fully assembled occupied half his bedroom. "Come over tonight and maybe you'll find out."

Mycroft chuckled. Its arrogance made Greg's stomach flutter.

_A very Happy Christmas to me._


	3. Revenge of the Pine King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [MarsDaydream](http://marsdaydream.tumblr.com/), fantastic friend and beta. With many thanks and affection and a hope she might enjoy my first-ever effort at a Hitchhiker's Guide thing.

Arthur curled beneath the table as hundreds of thick-barked feet menaced past. "Did you _have_ to ask if they wore the decorative baubles year-round?"

"How was _I_ to know mentioning their baubles was an insult?" whispered Ford. "That wasn't in the book."

"I'm increasingly concerned what they plan to do with _my_ baubles."

"That's not in the book either."

"I didn't expect it was."

"Y'know, I'm certain Shakespeare tried to warn us about this."

"What, revenging pine forests?"

"Half-potty monarchs."

With a leafy snarl, the table shifted.

"Ford?"

"Mm?"

"Next time, please don't needle the Pine King."


	4. I Saw Three Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [billiethepoet](http://billiethepoet.tumblr.com/).  
> Friendship, betaing, and birthdays, my luv: I'm honoured and delighted to share with you all three.
> 
> Thanks to HiddenLacuna for the inspiration.

Arthur used the last of the sticky tape wrapping Douglas's gift. He'd done a particularly good job on this one, he thought; the cushion seemed quite comfy and had little stars on it—all the more familiar for the baby Jesus. The long gold cord was coiled in a festive box for Martin, and his mother's flowers were arranged.

Everything was ready: a godrest, a Skip-ping rope, and lovely bunch of mums for…

"I saw three gifts come sailing in on Christmas Day, on Christmas Day…" he sang, loading his cart.

This really was the most brilliant holiday ever.


	5. Chemistree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lighthearted Johnlock drabble for [wearitcounts,](wearitcounts) who has gone above and beyond as my beta this year, and who is always a delightful, supportive friend.

"JOHN," Sherlock shouted. " _WHAT'S THIS PHOTO ON MY BENCH_?"

Hours later, John returned home. "You got the photo?"

"Technically."

"They're 'chemistrees'. You should make one."

"Christmas was Thursday."

"Next year, then."

"Next year isn't guaranteed."

"Planning to end the world?"

"No."

"Killing me?"

" _No._ "

"You don't still think I intend to leave…"

Sherlock swallowed, moved a pipette, and lied. "No."

John stared at the colour in Sherlock's cheeks. The penny finally dropped. " _Oh_."

"No."

"But you never said."

"Oh dear god."

"You want to explore our… _chemistree_ , Sherlock?"

"This is mortifying." Sherlock fled for his bedroom.

Suddenly jubilant, John followed.


	6. Hogmanay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [HiddenLacuna](http://hiddenlacuna.tumblr.com/): beta-extraordinaire, brain-friend, and someone who always seems to know what to say to unlock what I’m stuck on and get me moving again. I am so thankful.

Holmes dropped a heavy parcel onto my lap.

"What's this?" I said.

"Happy New Year."

It seemed the guttering spirit of the season had finally inspired him; inside I found an excellent bottle of scotch I'd been eyeing for some time.

Blushing suspiciously at my thanks, Holmes slunk away.

That night, I knocked at his bedroom door.

"What's this?" he said.

"Hogmanay tradition. I aim to be the first 'cross your threshold."

He considered the bottle, then opened the door wide. "First, last, and only, I think."

Hogmanay has always brought me luck. That year, it also brought me joy.


End file.
